


Medibay Shenanigans

by outofthedeck



Series: no where, posthaste [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Author Does Not Care About Being Canon Compliant, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Background Relationships, Gen, Lost Light 25 Spoilers, i basically wanted all the medics to get together and chat, ratchet is a grumpy grandpa thats trying his best, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofthedeck/pseuds/outofthedeck
Summary: First Aid frowned at the message that popped up on his HUD.Medibay.-Ratchetor a few medics have a few drinks and talk about very important gossip





	Medibay Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep it short. Its the first in a series set post Lost Light 25
> 
> Take it

First Aid frowned at the message that popped up on his HUD.

 

_Medibay._

_-Ratchet_

 

He just returned to his hab suite and intended to go to Swerve’s with Riptide to celebrate… well, everything that’s happened.

 

He messaged Riptide to go ahead without him and made his way three decks down to the medibay.

  
It was empty, as expected. Everyone had their injuries patched up on ‘New Cybertron’ before they left, and no one was hurt in the jump, so First Aid wasn’t expecting any injuries until _at least_ a few hours.

 

Ratchet was the only one he saw in the medibay. It was surprising to see him alone; since the Matrix Event™ (as Swerve so _originally_ called it), he and Drift have been joined at the hip. It made First Aid smile. He was happy Ratchet found someone who made him happy. He’d been alone for too long.

 

Speaking of which, Ratchet’s head popped out of his (either Ratchet’s or First Aid’s, he's not _quite_ sure…) office. He put a finger to his lips. “Shh. Drift finally passed out.

 

First Aid looked over Ratchet’s shoulder to see his ever-present bodyguard asleep on the emergency cot in the office. And he was snoring.

 

“Did you sedate him?” Ratchet laughed. The movement showcased just how exhausted the medic looked. First Aid realized how tired Ratchet himself must be, but he most likely refused to go to into recharge until he _knew_ the danger had passed, and that won’t be ‘til morning.

 

First Aid realized he was called down for company.

 

“Surprisingly, no. But if anyone asks-”

 

First Aid held up a hand to stop him. “You did, I know.” They’d been playing this game of charades since the _Ark_. The only way to get frontliners to respect you was to threaten them. Any and all excuses to say they can and will act on those threats are taken.

 

Ratchet shook his head and walked over to the storage cupboards, grabbing out a bottle of high grade and a few empty cubes. He shook them at First Aid, a silent question.

 

First Aid answered by dragging a few chairs over to a desk in the back.

 

“So,” Ratchet said a few drinks later. “‘Chief Medical Officer’. I think it fits.”

 

First Aid eyed him He didn’t want to have this conversation just yet, but he’ll indulge the old mech. “Are you _really_ going to step down?”

 

“Already have. I cleared it with the captains. You,” He pointed at First Aid. “Are officially in charge of this slagging medibay. All you have to do now is pick a second.”

 

He stared into his drink for a while. He’d been training for this, but to _actually_ hold the title of CMO was daunting. Ratchet must have picked up on his thoughts.

 

“Hey, it won't be that bad. I’ll be here to help if you need it, which I doubt you will. And it’s not that large of a staff anyways.” First Aid perked up at that.

 

“Yeah. It's just the three of us, right?” Ratchet raised an eyebrow.

 

“Five, remember? The two Decepticons? They came with us.”

 

“Oh yeah…”

 

Off in the hallway, they could hear a pair of voices approaching. First Aid could almost hear Ratchet use the old Earth idiom ‘speak of the devil…’.

 

“No no no. This is definitely the wrong deck.”

 

“But, I smell high grade…”

 

Ratchet knocked back the rest of his drink as the medibay doors opened.

 

“You see? This is the medibay!” Metal hitting metal punctuated Nickel’s sentence. Surprisingly, Spinister didn’t hit back.

 

“High grade!” He insisted.

 

Spinister didn’t ask, instead just pulled up a chair next to First Aid and held out an empty cube he pulled from his subspace expecting it to be filled.

 

First Aid sighed and poured him some for him, ignoring the dirty look he got from Ratchet. Nickel joined them after a beat, opting to sit next to Ratchet, but with a little more distance than what Spinister gave First Aid. She also pulled out an empty cube, but decided to pour some for herself.

 

The four sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes until the medibay doors opened again and Velocity’s voice filled the medibay.

 

“Are you guys drinking together? Is this a medic’s ‘get together’? Why wasn't I invited?” First Aid stifled a laugh as he saw whatever was left of Ratchet’s hopes for a quiet night fly out the nearest airlock.

 

“It wasn’t planned, but sure. Join us. While you're at it, why not invite everyone from Swerve’s. I’m sure my personal stash can handle that.” First Aid was pretty sure Ratchet was about to blow a fuse.

 

“Hardy-har.” Velocity ignored Ratchet’s sour mood and sat between him and First Aid. “Wait, where’d you guys get the cubes?” Surprisingly, Ratchet brought one out of subspace and gave it to Velocity, filling it with only mild complaining.

 

Awkward silence once again filled the air.

 

“So…” First Aid said after a while.

 

“So.” Nickel responded, and First Aid was unable to tell if it was with humor or annoyance. Everyone ignored the way Spinister looked suspiciously between the two of them.

 

“So,” Velocity spoke up before a fight could break out. “Anyone got any good stories?” Everyone eyed her with an eyebrow raised, First Aid’s behind his mask. “No? Okay…”

 

“I have one!” Spinister yelled so loudly and so suddenly, First Aid swore he almost saw Ratchet fall out of his seat. “So this one time, Krok and us landed on this one planet, and all but Fulcrum was captured by a bunch of organics that were trying to end the universe, right? And the only way to defeat them was to beat them in an ‘Earth’ game called ‘Jenga’. Fulcrum won, and then they all forgot except me. I think it's because I killed the one erasing their memories…” He trailed off, his eyes squinting in concentration.

 

“O- _kay_ , anyone else?” Nickel spoke up quickly before Spinister could continue.

 

“I have a question!” Velocity spoke up from the other end of the table. She turned to Ratchet. “So, what’s goin’ on between you and Drift?” she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

“ALRIGHT, next question!”

 

“Don’t avoid the question, Ratty!”

 

“I _can_ and _will_ strangle you.”

 

A snicker from behind Ratchet caught everyone’s attention.

 

Drift stood in the doorway of the office with a small smirk on his face. “Is that high grade?”

 

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!”


End file.
